noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Regis K. Landegre
|gender = Male |race = Noble |status = Active |occupation = Clan Leader (informally appointed) Student (Ye Ran High School) |affiliation = Landegre Clan Lukedonia Rai's Group RK-5 |firstappearance = Chapter 97 |lastappearance = Chapter 544 }} Regis K. Landegre (Kor. 레지스 K. 란데그르) is the current Clan Leader of the Landegre Clan. '"It's not classy to attack enemy's who run away. -Regis K. Landegre.'" Appearance Regis has striking crimson eyes and swept back silver hair with black streaks on either side. He dresses formally in suits and wears a jabot with the Ye Ran High School uniform. He is rather short for his age. Personality Regis lives by the code of the Nobles and protects humans although it was believed that his father was killed in a situation orchestrated by some of them. He is very particular about elegance and often chides his enemies for lacking class. He displays the characteristic stubbornness of the Landegre clan and reacts emotionally when provoked. Due to his grandfather's no-nonsense, strict and very conservative upbringing, he is no-nonsense and conservative as his grandfather, Gejutel. Background Regis is a student at the Ye Ran Highschool and a member of the RK-5. As a Noble, he is very young and has yet to come of age. A century ago his father, Rousare was allegedly killed by modified humans (it is later revealed that the traitorous clan leaders were involved). Gejutel resumed leading the Landegre clan till Regis succeeds in summoning Legasus during his battle with Grui. Plot Overview 'Volume 2' 'Volume 3' 'Volume 4' 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' 'Volume 7' 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities Regis is 199 years old and hasn't gone through the "coming of age" ceremony, which is held when a Noble reaches 200 years, yet. This means that he is not considered an adult and so hasn't realized the full potential of his Noble powers. Nonetheless, he is quite a powerful combatant with impressive strength and speed and has defeated some powerful opponents. According to Karias, his honest personality is reflected in the straightforward way with which he attacks, which hinders his fighting potential against more powerful opponents. However, the best thing about him is that he dares to face stronger opponents in the first place even when knowing that he'll lose and learns from his mistakes. After training with Karias and taking his advice, Regis has worked around this weakness and improved his fighting style and skills, maturing to a higher level than before. He now uses feints combined with different variations in speed and power along with coordination with his comrades. This improvement has allowed him to fight on equal terms with the Cerberus member Ked, an opponent much stronger than Krantz who he previously didn't stand a chance against. He also managed to hold his agents Rodin who was second-in-command of Cerberus & even managed to wound him. During his Battle with Grui he managed to summon his Clan 's Soul Weapon despite not reaching his coming of age. His grandather was shocked by it that he believes that Regis has more willpower & potentially than himself and gave his positsion as Clan Leader to him. When he has his awaking he immediately manages to seriously wound Grui a modified Werewolf Warrior. Soul Weapon Legasus: As the heir of the Landegre Clan, Regis is also heir to the clan's Soul weapon, Legasus. Despite not having reached the coming-of-age ceremony or succeeding clan leadership, Regis manages to summon Legasus out of sheer will to protect his comrades.Chapter 349 The weapon answers his call and Gejutel relinquishes its ownership to Regis. The weapon has the form of a huge, black lance. However, it is different from regular Legasus, this one is shorter but larger. After acquiring the soul weapon, Regis' physical and spiritual abilities are increased dramatically. *'Knight': When Regis earns the soul weapon, he emerges with a pair of knight boots and an armored glove. He can increase his speed to attack directly in front of the enemy, e.g. he pierced a strong werewolf with one strong stab easily. Telepathy *'Mind Control': A common power among Nobles, Regis uses it with great power despite his young age in his races' years. *'Mind Link':A psychic link established between Regis and Seira. It works up to a certain distance so they can feel each other's presence and communicate if necessary. Physical Prowess As a Noble, Regis has enhanced strength, speed and regeneration. Regis is capable of exerting great amounts of strength as he had demonstrated on DA-5 member Shark and the leader, Krantz. He was able to completely overpower the D-powered Shark and even injure Krantz in his normal form just mere minutes after recovering from a beating. He also shows improvement in his strength when he defeats a large number of the Central Order agents (though they all were not authorized to use lethal force until after Regis' attacks started to be considered a "threat"). Regis has been shown to have great speed and can easily overpower fighters like Shark with his speed. He can keep up with most opponents (though with the exception of the likes of Rael, Rai or the Clan leaders). However, he has improved his speed compared to what he had 10 years ago as he had stated, which Rael acknowledged, though he still said Regis was "nothing" compared to him. Aura Manipulation Even though he is not a Clan Leader, Regis has significant control over his aura (spiritual energy). He is able to use it in various ways in battle. *'Electricity Generation': Regis is able to generate small amounts electricity by using his aura. He can cover his hand in electricity and strike with incredible speed and power. He can charge electricity in his palms and shoot it as a powerful beam. Regis is also able to release a large portion of his aura at once. This augments his electricity manipulation and heightens his strength and speed. He has only done this in his battle against Shark. *'Crimson Bolt': Regis can harness his crimson-colored spiritual energy and focus it into a spear-like bolt of energy capable of vaporizing earth and metal and blowing through skyscrapers. Battles *Regis K. Landegre vs Shark & Hammer *Regis K. Landegre vs Shark *Regis K. Landegre vs Krantz *Regis K. Landegre vs Karias *Regis K. Landegre & M-21 & Takeo & KSA Agents vs Rodin & Ked *Regis K. Landegre vs Kalvin *Rael & Regis vs Grui References Navigation Category:Nobles Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Characters Category:Ye Ran Category:The RK-5 Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Clan Leader